


Anything

by yellowpaintpots



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, i looked at people saying bottom george and went "haha anyway"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: 'It's not often George gets to have this much control (Well, that's a lie. Dream would do anything if George asked, George usually just allows Dream to do as he wants with him).'
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 151





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i was supposed to write angst and then.... uhh  
> well  
> this isnt angst  
> also
> 
> dnf shippers/the boys: haha george bottom george is such a bottom hahaha george is the bottom  
> me: anYWAYS SO-

George bites back a groan, licks his lips, and tips his head back as his fingers tangle in Dream's hair. He pushes Dream's head down further and feels Dream whimper around him. He can't hold back his noises then, letting out a shuddering sigh and a moan of Dream's name as he rocks his hips up. He feels Dream tap against his thigh and he loosens the grip on Dream's hair to allow him to move. Dream pulls off with a pop and a gasp.

"Fuck, George-" He says, breathy and low, followed by a small laugh. "I need to breathe. Give me a second."

George waits patiently, runs his fingers through Dream's hair, and enjoys the sight of the flustered man on his knees. It's not often George gets to have this much control (Well, that's a lie. Dream would do anything if George asked, George usually just allows Dream to do as he wants with him). Dream hums happily at the contact and leans his face against George's thigh, looking up at him.

He giggles in a giddy, almost shy way when George makes eye contact with him. "Hi."

George smiles. "Hey. Ready to keep going?"

Dream nods and lets George guide his head with a tug of his hair. He wants to keep his eyes on George's face but as soon as he feels the warm weight of George's cock in his mouth his eyes flutter shut. Dream completely let's go, lets George use his mouth like that's what it's made for, lets himself enjoy the sounds of pleasure that come from the other. His own erection goes ignored in his pants but he can't find it in himself to care. All that's on his mind is George, George, George-

"Oh fuck, Dre-" George's sentence is cut off by another moan. His grip on Dream's hair tightens to keep him in place as he thrusts forward once more.

Dream finally convinces himself to open his eyes as George cums. Gets to watch George's flushed face turn a darker red, gets to watch his eyes squeeze shut and his lips part.

 _He's pretty_ , Dream thinks as George pants and finally lets go of Dream's hair. Dream pulls off and licks his lips clean which just earns another moan from George. Dream looks up, clearly pleased with himself.

George reaches to pull Dream up. He immediately works on removing Dream's pants.

"Your turn," George says.

Dream melts because of course he does.


End file.
